everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor Eisenofen
Viktor Eisenofen is the son of the princess and the prince from The Iron Stove by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Viktor Eisenofen Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Iron Stove Roommate: Salim Ettemsuch Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To cook wondrous meals with my iron stove. My "Magic" Touch: I am very skilled at cooking. I can always prepare a good meal for my friends. Storybook Romance Status: Holly Glücklich is my girlfriend. She enjoys cooking too. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am deathly afraid of spiders - I get nervous around their webs or even by seeing a picture of a spider. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, hands down. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being one of the few male students in the class is kind of hard. Best Friend Forever After: I don't have a best friend. I love all my friends. Character Appearance Viktor is very tall (around 6 feet), with a lanky build, with shoulder-length blond hair parted in the middle and blue eyes. Viktor usually wears a light blue button-down T-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He wears a stove-shaped hat on head. Personality Viktor is a cheerful young fellow who is quite optimistic. He has a strong love of cooking and takes pride in the meals that he makes. Whenever there is a bake sale or a cooking contest, Viktor always has something to enter. He prefers to make his own meals, but he doesn't mind eating out once in a while. Viktor will often insist that he doesn't need help with his cooking, but sometimes when he has trouble, he doesn't mind asking for help. Viktor is also an accomplished figure skater and during the winter he partakes in competitions. Biography Guten Tag! I'm Viktor Eisenofen. My mom is the princess from The Iron Stove. It's a very obscure story by the Brothers Grimm. My mom met my dad while she was lost in the woods. He was trapped by a witch in an iron stove. The two were involved in a long adventure before they were able to marry. I've been deeply moved by my parents' story, but as a Rebel, I've taken an interest in iron stoves used for cooking. I'm aware that it's not how my parent's story is supposed to go, but it's better to make use of an iron stove than to be stuck inside one. I am a great cook and I enjoy cooking meals. I learned it when I was still a child, when me and my two older sisters were living away from my grandparents - in the castle that was once the cottage of frogs and toads. I've been happy to meet all of my grandparents since then. I love being at Ever After High. I'm a very well-liked student, even though I'm rather quiet. I don't get angry too easily, and I'm normally very calm. However, I don't like being interrupted when I'm cooking. It's especially bad when the phone rings while you're cooking (though if it's my parents calling of course I'll answer it). Mom and Dad have been impressed by cooking and have even helped me start a bake sale. I get along with a lot of the students. I'm very nice to my roommate Salim, who is very shy. Salim wants to learn cooking too, so I taught him how to. I even let him use my Easy Bake oven. Although unfortunately I have to deal with Udo Braut, the son of the princess who tried to marry my father. He's rather strange, and his sense of humor really disturbs me. I try to be nice, though, since I don't want to hurt his feelings. I'm a Rebel since I think students should have a choice as to whether or not they want to follow their destiny. Trivia *Viktor has a pet female toad named Irene. People often mistake her for a frog, so Viktor has to emphasize that Irene is a toad and not a frog. *Viktor's two older sisters are named Amalia and Franziska. *Viktor's favorite food is coconut cream pie. *Viktor has Asperger's syndrome. *Viktor is a first cousin of Soren Trommler. Viktor's father is the younger brother of Soren's mother. *His catchphrase is "Guten Tag!" which is German for "good day". *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Iron Stove Category:German